Tommy Himi
|cards= |age= |born= |death= |grade=3rd |gender=Male |relatives=Yutaka Himi (Older Brother) Unnamed Mother and Father |nationality=Japanese |occupation= |alias= |Hybrid (Rookie)= |Hybrid (Human)=Kumamon |Hybrid (Beast)=Korikakumon |Hybrid (Fusion)= |Hybrid (Unified)= |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientMegatheriummonTommy attains this form in Digimon Battle Spirit 2 }} is one of the protagonists in the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. He is one of the "DigiDestined", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into Digimon in order to save the , and he is also known as one of the Legendary Warriors. Tommy is the youngest member of the group, and that is reflected in his childish actions at the beginning of the anime. As he spends more time in the Digital World, however, Tommy learns to grow into himself and becomes much more mature. He has an older brother, Yutaka Himi, whom he is at odds with, and his parents dote upon him. He wields the Spirits of Ice. Personality As the youngest member and spoiled at that, Tommy's actions are rarely thought out, and he spends much of his initial time in the Digital World relying on others to see him through. He can be selfish without meaning to, and he dislikes not getting in his way. Due to his nature, Tommy is also often bullied, which makes him shy away from others. With time, Tommy grows emotionally such that he is recognized for his empathy and pure-heart, even in situations concerning his enemies. He learns strength, bravery, and even forgiveness, to the point where he will even save those who tormented him before. Tommy is also resourceful and eventually becomes unwilling to simply stand around when he can help. History Tommy lives with his parents and older brother, Yutaka Himi. At some point, Yutaka is fed up with how spoiled Tommy is, and the two get into a small fight, leaving resentment on both sides. When sends out a message asking for children to play a game, Tommy ends up in the Terminal under the station. He is forced onto one of the trains by Katsuharu and Teppei; on this train, he meets Takuya Kanbara, Zoe Orimoto, and J.P. Shibayama. When they cross into the Digital World, their cellphones turn into D-Tectors, and Tommy is briefly silhouetted by a bear made of snow. Tommy is scared by this new world, and when they arrive at the Flame Terminal, Tommy immediately tries to flee back on the train tracks. Takuya manages to convince him to return, but they are attacked by a Cerberumon, which prompts Takuya to find the H Spirit of Flame and spirit evolves into . All of these events only cement Tommy's desire to return home, and he partners with J.P. in order to make this happen. They attempt to bribe first a Trailmon (Angler) and then a group of Pagumon, but this only causes the Pagumon to attack them for food. They flee into the underground, only for another child, Koji Minamoto, to save them. One of the Pagumon digivolves to Raremon, but Koji bonds with the H Spirit of Light and spirit evolves to to beat them. After all these events, Tommy decides to join the others in staying in the Digital World, joined by and . He, along with the others, is told by the voice in his D-Tector to head to the Forest Terminal. The group stumble across a small valley where they are regaled with a history of the world by Bokomon and discover that Takuya and Koji hold the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors and thus are Legendary Warriors themselves. Candlemon attack them, however, and they are forced to flee into the river. Takuya turns into Agunimon to buy them time to escape, but when he is in a bind, Tommy remembers how Takuya protected him and resolves to return the favor. The H Spirit of Ice chooses him, and Tommy spirit evolves into Kumamon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice. He takes out some of the Candlemon and aids Agunimon in defeating Wizardmon when one of the Candlemon digivolves into him. The group continue on their path. At a fork in the road, Tommy joins Takuya in following the train tracks across the plains, while the others head through the forest path into Breezy Village. The tracks in the plains lead to a dead end, and Tommy and Takuya reunite with Zoe as she gains her H Spirit of Wind. Tommy takes part in the Kokuwamon rebellion at the Wind Factory where J.P. get the H Spirit of Thunder and they end up at the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, where they confront and are defeated by the dark Legendary Warrior . Tommy ends up at the Toy Country with Takuya and Koji, where he is kidnapped by a WaruMonzaemon. His pure heart reverts him back to the kind Monzaemon, however, and after Takuya and Koji also revert the corrupted ShadowToyAgumon back into regular ToyAgumon, they hitch a ride off of the floating island and meet up with the windsailing others . The Legendary Warriors enter the Forest Kingdom and spend the night in the TV Forest. Through the forest's properties, Tommy sees his mother and becomes desperately homesick. A Bakumon preys on his dreams that night, injecting a nightmare which manipulates him into attacking his friends. He is only stopped when Bakumon is defeated and is given sweet dreams as part of Bakumon's apology. In the morning, they discover that Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon headed off in the night, and so the group follows. They are attacked by , Grumblemon's Beast Spirit form, en route, and Zoe takes a blow meant for Tommy, which causes her to lose her Spirit to Gigasmon. Koji intervenes, gaining the B Spirit of Light and 's power, though Zoe's Spirit remains lost. Gigasmon attacks them once more at the Fortuneteller Village, and Tommy loses his H Spirit of Ice to Gigasmon. Their battle in interrupted by spirit evolving into BurningGreymon. Takuya manages to wrest the B Spirit of Flame away but goes berserk when he spirit evolves to BurninGreymon. He tears through the other Legendary Warriors, but Tommy stands his ground. Though he is attacked, Tommy's purity and emotions clear Takuya's cloud of anger and gives him enough control to revert. Takuya is shaken by these events, but Tommy helps him through it. Gigasmon comes back for another round in anger and takes Tommy hostage. Because of his previous failure at controlling the Spirit, Takuya at first hesitates to spirit evolve into BurningGreymon, but Tommy's confidence in him gives him the willpower to do so. He manages to save Tommy and return his H Spirit of Ice. The Legendary Warriors eventually make it to Seraphimon's Castle at the Forest Terminal, where they hear more from the Digital World's past after they free the from his crystal prison. Seraphimon reveals that the voice speaking to them is , also of the . Unfortunately, , , and —three of the five other Legendary Warriors—are allied with Grumblemon under the command of corrupted third member of the Celestial Digimon , who is responsible for the Digital World's dilapidated state, and attack. Seraphimon is defeated in the confrontation, and though his Digi-Egg is saved, the Warriors are routed by their dark counterparts and are forced to flee with 's sacrifice. Tommy tries to put up a fight against Grumblemon and his Golemon army, but he is worn down by sheer numbers until J.P. manages to get his B Spirit of Thunder and spirit evolve to , defeating Grumblemon once and for all. When the Legendary Warriors then rest at the Toucan Paradise, however, the boys' D-Tectors are stolen by and they give chase all the way to the Autumn Leaf Fair. At the fair, Tommy discovers that the Toucanmon traded their D-Tectors in at 's shop. Tommy aids Datamon in completing a video game, and in return, Datamon gives Tommy time to find the Toucanmon and have them return the camera they traded the D-Tectors for. He manages to track the Toucanmon down, but when the Toucanmon begin to drown, he gives up a chance at simply taking the camera to save them. The Toucanmon run away without thanks but with the camera, leaving Tommy horribly depressed at the results of his good deed. He cries his failure into Takuya's arms and returns to Datamon's store in despair. Datamon, however, has seen Tommy's good actions in the camera Arbormon forced the Toucanmon to return, and he returns the D-Tectors. Tommy, however, is given an upgrade: the B Spirit of Ice, which was trapped in the video game which Tommy helped Datamon win. Tommy spirit evolves into Korikakumon and defeats Arbormon's Beast form, . Ophanimon gives them one final chance to back out but tells them to go the Rose Morning Star, kicking off the next arc of their journey. The group slowly make their way to the Rose Morning Star with the tickets Zoe won, taking a stop at the Great Trailmon Race where Tommy partners with a Trailmon (Angler), though he ultimately loses due to 's interference. Takuya's win, however, brings them to the Hamburger Village, where Petaldramon has been terrorizing the local Burgermon. To cheer up the family of a kidnapped Burgermon, the group participates in a cooking contest with each other. Tommy, with the aid of the TorikaraBallmon, manages to stumble upon a simple but profound burger, which Petaldramon's servants kidnap him and the other Legendary Warriors for. They are led to Petaldramon's mansion where the kidnapped Burgermon is kept, and they manage to break him out and escape. The group finally manages to make it to the Continent of Darkness but are attacked by the final Legendary Warrior, , not long after. He easily defeats them, with Koji barely escaping and Takuya taking a sidetrip. Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. are captured by Mercurymon and Ranamon while their D-Tectors are experimented on, though they are saved before the actual torture can start. Takuya returns more confident than before, and that confidence spreads to the others, who manage to defeat Mercurymon and Ranamon. The Legendary Warriors then stumble into where they are split up. Tommy along with the others manage to give J.P. the confidence he needs to stand up to his shadowed side in the Earth Sphere but is then pulled into the Flame Sphere. He meets a mysterious stranger who helps him through the harsh lavaland while preying on his lingering resentment of his brother. During this conversation, Tommy finally realizes that his brother was trying to wean Tommy off of his dependency on others, and that they truly loved each other. Tommy snaps out of the stranger's thrall in time to reveal him as Asuramon, who is attempting to take his Spirits away. Tommy fights and defeats him, winning his freedom from the sphere and Sakkakumon as well. Tommy is eventually joined by the others except Koji, who is locked in battle with the Duskmon, after they conquer all of Sakkakumon's spheres. Sakkakumon himself then attacks them, preying on their weaknesses and fears as he absorbs and reflects their attacks. Takuya rallies the others around him like a leader, however, and they manage to combine their powers to defeat Sakkakumon. Koji chases after Duskmon, who he discovers is his twin brother Koichi Kimura, and Takuya follows. Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. head on a scouting mission to the Trailmon Graveyard, where they help revitalize a Trailmon (Angler). This Trailmon then recounts the time he had to bring a container to the castle at the Rose Morning Star; the Legendary Warriors quickly deduce that the container had Ophanimon in it. They meet up with Koji and Takuya, who managed to free Koichi from Cherubimon's control. They are attacked by Cherubimon on the way, however, and Koichi purifies his Spirits of Darkness and takes an active part in the battle. They finally make it to the Rose Morning Star, where they sneak into Cherubimon's Castle and talk more with Ophanimon about the Digital World. They are interrupted by Cherubimon , who slowly defeats and steals their Spirits. In an act of sacrifice, Ophanimon steals the Spirits back and upgrades Takuya's and Koji's D-Tectors for Unified Spirit Evolution, with which they win the first round against Cherubimon. Cherubimon's initial defeat releases an who seals Takuya and Koji, requiring the rest of them to fight, and Koichi is fully acclimated into the team. Cherubimon hasn't been totally defeated, however, and Tommy gives up his Spirits to allow Takuya to unified spirit evolve. Their combined strength finally puts the dark angel down for good, but this doesn't fix everything that is wrong with the Digital World. The Legendary Warriors get another course in history from in the Tunnel of History only to be attacked by the and . The Legendary Warriors lose spectacularly, getting blasted to the moon and begin forced to claw their way back to the Digital World proper. They end up in Steel Town, where four children—Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo—who refused to return to the Human World stay with as their protector. Among them are the two bullies who forced Tommy into the Digital World in the first place, and in their presence, Tommy reverts to his sullen self. With push comes to shove, however, and they are attacked by a group of Centarumon led by a bandit, Tommy saves one of his bullies and shows them all how much he's grown. Unfortunately, they are attacked by the Royal Knights for some Mamemon the other children helped before, and when captures the children, Tommy hitches a ride. The ordeal that follows convinces the other children to return home, and Tommy patches things up with his now former bullies. The Legendary Warriors continue to lose battles against the Royal Knights, leaving areas scanned and their data sacrificed to revive , until there is only Ophanimon's Castle left. At the castle, Tommy and J.P. reveal how scared they are to each other and try to provide some comfort, if only in the form of distracting magic tricks. Despite their best efforts, they lose the castle too, which leads to Lucemon's revival and the Digital World's destruction. Disheartened by their utter failure, it takes seeing the Digi-Eggs they saved from the Village of Beginnings for the DigiDestined to find hope again. They manage to fully defeat the Royal Knights this time, only for Lucemon to sweep in and steal their fractal code to digivolve into his . Koichi sacrifices himself to give the others the power to ancient spirit evolve into , which defeats Lucemon in his Chaos Mode but allows him to take his and make an attempt on the Human World. Though they initially lose against Lucemon's overwhelming power, Tommy discovers that, alongside him in the entire journey, has been another Spirit— , reborn in the Spirits and finally taking consciousness as Kumamon. All of their conviction combines into Susanoomon once more, and they defeat Lucemon, saving the Digital World once and for all. The last route to the Human World is closing, and Kumamon sends him flying into the portal with heartfelt farewells. The Legendary Warriors discover that little time has passed since their entrance into the Digital World, but they rush to Koichi, who has been injured due to a fall and was flat-lining. In a miracle, Koichi manages to come back to consciousness, and amid the happiness, the Legendary Warriors celebrate their victory. Tommy reflects on his personal transformation during his journey at the end of it all. He decides to walk into the future with his friends at his side, having learned the meaning of courage and self-reliance in his travels. At some point during his journey, Tommy visits the Lost Island. He ends up with Takuya, J.P., Bokomon, and Neemon in the human-controlled village, befriending . After learning of the Human-Beast war and wishing to put an end to it, they reunite with their friends and discover an ancient mural of the guardian god as well as the Legendary Warriors and . While Takuya and Koji do their best to mitigate the damage from the war, Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. work with the Digimon on finishing the mural, until Zoe and J.P. leave to deal with the revelation that the leaders of both sides of the war are the same Digimon. Tommy helps finish the mural, which says that Ornismon is not a guardian but rather an evil being sealed in the island. Unfortunately, the war has generated enough sacrifices to revive Ornismon, and the figure manipulating the entire situation, , rides proudly on its back. Everyone works together to break defeat the pair, but it takes the spectral forms of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon for things to finally end, leaving both sides at peace with each other. Other Appearances Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time As Kumamon, Tommymon shows up in Tokyo to give access to the rest of the Spirits when he goes against the Digimon summoned by . Together with the others, they ancient spirit evolve to . Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Tommy appears briefly with the rest of the Legendary Warriors before Takuya is summoned by to help in the battle against . Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Tommy is one of the fighters in this game. His default form is Kumamon with the ability to slide evolve to Korikakumon, and he can evolve to for a finishing move. His stage is the Sparkling Ice Park, which is based off of the valley the Candlemon resided in in the anime. Digimon Forms As the Legendary Warrior of Ice and wielder of 's legacy, Tommy has the ability to turn into Digimon forms which grant him enhanced strength and durability. Notes and References Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Protagonists Category:Allies